Don't go
by lovExokimbyun
Summary: awalnya mungkin cuma main main tapi jika kau melewati batasmu, lebih baik lupakan aku- baekhyun. chanbaek gs
1. chapter 1

ChanBaek

GS

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading

Disebuah cafe terlihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang duduk berhadapan, tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka karena si lelaki- park chanyeol- tengah sibuk dengan gadgetnya. sedangkan si gadis hanya terdiam sambil cemberut akan tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! sebenarnya tujuanmu menyuruhku kesini itu apa?" ujar si gadis-Baekhyun- dengan wajah cemberut.

"Tentu saja berkencan denganmu baby.." kata chanyeol tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merasa chanyeol belum melihatnya pun merasa kesal, sebenarnya dia kencan dengan handphone atau dengan dirinya?

"kalau begini mendingan aku pulang aja deh" ujar baekhyun sambil merapikan barangnya.

"Eh, mau kemana baby?" kata chanyeol akhirnya peka *peka jugak akhirnya.

"pulang." singkat padat dan jelas.

"tunggu baek, baru juga kencan udah mau pulang aja"

"kamu sih. ngeselin banget" ucap yeoja itu sambil merajuk .

"oke deh kalo gitu aku gak ba-" ucapn chanyeol terpotong oleh sebuah suara yang memanggilnya.

"hey chanyeol.. aku kangen sama kamu walaupun kita baru bertemu kemaren. siapa yeoja itu?" ujar seorang yeoja cantik yang datang itu sambil menunjuk baekhyun yang sedang bingung.

"I.. Irene.. kenapa kau ada disini?" ucap chanyeol terbata..

TBC.

annyeong semua. maaf ya kalo jelek dan gaje. ini fic pertama ku.

jadi kalo mau lanjut review juseyoo.

kamsahamida..


	2. chapter 2

chanbaek

GS

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading

 _chapter sebelumnya_

 _hey chanyeol... aku kangen sama kamu walaupun kita baru bertemu kemaren. siapa yeoja itu?" ujar seorang yeoja cantik yang datang itu sambil menunjuk baekhyun yang sedang bingung._

 _"I..Irene.. kenapa kau ada disini?" ucap chanyeol terbata.._

 **Baekhyun** **Pov**

saat aku dan chanyeol sedang berbicara tiba tiba seorang yeoja - yang kuakui sangat cantik- menghampiri kami dan memotong perkataan chanyeol.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan sepertinya yeoja itu sudah mengenal chanyeol dengan baik.

yeoja itu bilang dia bertemu chanyeol kemarin dan dia dengan frontal mengatakan kangen pada chanyeol. Heol.. apa dia tidak tau aku kekasihnya chanyeol? atau memang chanyeol yang tidak memberitahunya? entahlah ini membuatku bingung.

baekhyun pov end

"I..Irene.. kenapa kau ada disini?"ucap chanyeol terbata

"karena kau bilang ada di cafe ini makanya aku langsung kesini. dan kebetulan aku ada didekat sini tadi channie.." ujar irene.

"o.. oh begitu-.." "jadi siapa yeoja ini channie?" tanya irene menuntut jawaban.

"dia.. temanku. baekhyun."ujar chanyeol ragu.

baekhyun yang mendengar itu terkejut bukan main, dia hanya dianggap teman didepan si irene ini. siapa dia sebenarnya.

"oh hanya teman. hai baekhyun perkenalkan aku irene, tunangan chanyeol" kata irene santai sambil tersenyum.

"Tu..tunangan?"-baekhyun

"iya, kau teman chanyeol tapi kau tidak tau kalau dia sudah punya tunangan? atau channie yang tidak mengatakannya padamu?" -irene

"ah.. ya dia mengatakannya padaku. aku hanya terkejut kalau kau adalah tunangannya. karena kita belum pernah bertemu. ternyata tunangannya sangat cantik. ya itu saja" kata baekhyun menahan air mata.

"ah. begitu rupanya terima kasih. channie kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi?" kata irene sambil menggandeng tangan chanyeol.

"maaf, aku hanya teringat sesuatu tadi kalau aku dan baekhyun sebenarnya adal-"

"sepertinya aku harus pergi. ibuku sudah mengirim pesan padaku. aku harus menemuinya. oh iya terima kasih ya chan, aku pergi dulu"kata baekhyun sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun pergi pun langsung mencari cara agar irene melepaskannya.

"irene aku harus pergi dulu ke kantor, appa membutuhkan ku di perusahaan." kata chanyeol cemas karena sudah tidak melihat baekhyn lagi dari jendela cafe.

"yah.. kenapa cepat sekali huh? tapi yasudahlah tidak apa apa, lagi pula aku mau ke mall. dah channie. oiya chan, jangan terlalu dekat dengan temanmu itu sepertinya dia ingin merebutmu dariku. tapi aku akan mengawasinya. baiklah itu saja, bye chan" ucap irene sambil melambai pergi.

chanyeol sempat terkejut mendengar perkataan irene. tapi sekarang dia harus mencari baekhyun dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Setelah dari cafe itu baekhyun ingin menyendiri sejenak dari fakta mengejutkan itu. dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa, tapi dia akan memutuskan hubungannya dengan chanyeol segera. karna dia terlanjur sakit hati pada namja yang telah membohongi nya itu.

"huh.. kenapa seperti ini jadinya?" tanya nya sendiri sambil menangis

"seharusnya aku curiga karna dia selalu sibuk dengan urusannya dan selalu mengabaikan ku. atau dia memang hanya bermain main pada perasaanku? ah.. kenapa aku terlihat menyedihkan begini?"ujarnya sambil menyeka air matanya.

"baekhyunah.." panggil seorang namja yang tak lain adalah chanyeol. setelah mencari baekhyun sekitar hampir setengah jam akhirnya dia menemukannya di taman kota ini.

".." tak ada jawaban apapun dari baekhyun.

" baek, aku mohon dengarkan dulu penjelasan ku. ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan" kata chanyeol memohon.

"apa kau tau apa yang sedang kufikirkan? kau tau apa chan? hiks " ujar baekhyun sambil menagis dan memukul chanyeol dengan lemah.

"kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku kalau kau sudah bertunangan? kalau kau jujur aku bisa mengerti mungkin kau sudah tidak mencintai ku lagi.. hiks atau memang kau tidak pernah mencintaiku?" ujar baekhyun yang tengah terisak.

"baek.. dengarkan aku," -chanyeol

"kau jahat chan. aku benci padamu.." -baekhyun

chanyeol yang mendengarnya langsung memeluk baekhyun dengan erat walaupun dengan susah payah karena baekhyun menolak untuk dipeluk.

"jangan mengatakan itu baek.. aku mencintaimu.. sangat. tolong jangan benci aku, jangan pergi dariku aku mohon" kata chanyeol dengan menyesal.

"kau bilang cinta? jadi apa maksud hubunganmu dengan yeoja itu?"-baekhyun.

"baek, aku hanya dijodohkan oleh orang tua irene. aku ingin mengatakannya padamu tapi aku takut akan tindakan mu setelah mengetahuinyajadi aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mangatakannya padamu."kata chanyeol menjelaskan.

"aku juga akan mencari cara agar dia berhenti terobsesi denganku. tapi aku mohon percaya padaku dan tetaplah bersamaku baby.. oke?"lanjut chanyeol.

baekhyun yang mendengarpun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat namja itu.

"benarkah? apa kau akan mengecewakanku?"tanya baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

chanyeol yang melihatnya gemas sendiri"tidak akan baby, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, tapi tidak apa kan kita sembunyikan dulu hubungan kita dari irene? aku takut dia akan menyakitimu nanti. dan jika aku sudah menemukan cara untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini, aku akan menikahimu dan menjelaskan semuanya pada irene. gimana?" jelas chanyeol sambil mengecup pucuk kepala baekhyun sayang.

baekhyun langsung malu mendengar chanyeol akan menukahinya.

"baiklah. aku percaya padamu chanyeolli~"ujar baekhyun sambil tersenyum lucu membuat chanyeol makin gemas padanya.

chanyeol tersenyum menanggapi perkataan gadisnya "baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan kencan kita baby byun!.."kata chanyeol semangat yang dibalas anggukan imut dari baekhyun.

'oh ya ampun harus ku apakan makhluk cantik dan imut ini?' -batin chanyeol gemas.

yah kita biarkan chanyeol berfikir.

TBC

halloo semua... love comeback lagi ni. kalian yang bilang kalo chap sebelum nya itu pendek bgt. ya karna itu baru prolog doank. rupanya capek ya nyari ide biar cocok sama cerita. tapi gpp deh. yang mau lanjut ripiuw juseyoo.. biar love makin semangat.


End file.
